FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to mechanical mixing apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus for mixing heterogeneous substances (or materials).
The herein-proposed apparatus will be of use in chemical industry, for example in production of mineral fertilizers, in food industry for conching of chocolade, in microbiological industry for production of fodder yeast and enzyme preparations, in petrochemical, medical and other industries.